


Волк в овечьей шкуре

by less25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку на Teen Wolf Crack: Дерек превращается в оборотня-барашка - белого, няшного с маленькими рожками. Бодать стаю и возмущённо шуметь, когда его кто-то не слушает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волк в овечьей шкуре

Айзек зажмурился от страха, услышав недовольный зов альфы:  
\- Сейчас, Дерек, только не сердись, я сейчас все исправлю, - зачастил он, осторожно подкрадываясь к недовольному жизнью и своими бетами Хейлу. – Вот, смотри, свежая травка, прям как ты любишь!  
Дерек мрачно сверкнул красными глазами и возмущенно мекнул.  
\- Что значит несвежее? – чуть не плача продолжил Айзек. – Бойд только утром ее скосил!  
Невозмутимый, словно сфинкс, Бойд согласно кивнул и продолжил подпирать стену.   
\- Бе-е-е-е-е-е! Бе-е-е! – Дерек набычился, угрожающе наставив на них маленькие рожки.  
-Уже завяла? – Айзек потер укушенный бок и, отчаявшись, покосился на Скотта. – Мы сейчас принесем новой, да Скотт?  
\- Б-е-е-е!  
\- Хорошо, только клевер…  
\- Бе-е-е-е-е!  
\- Бойд все сделает! Бойд, ну что ты стоишь? Налей свежей воды! И подстилку смени. – Беты, толкая друг друга, пятились к выходу.  
\- Офигеть, чувак, не думал, что когда-нибудь смогу это сказать, но в своем нынешнем воплощении ты наводишь даже больший ужас, чем прежде. – Стайлз посмотрел на разлегшегося у него на коленях белого барашка, и поправил сползающий на нос венок из ромашек. Венок сплел дядюшка Питер (единственный, кто искренне наслаждался случившимся), а Дерек начинал бодаться и испускать какие-то альфа-волны, от которых у всей стаи начиналась мигрень, если Стайлз порывался снять украшение.   
\- Бе-е-е-е-е!  
\- Понял, понял, твои зубы – моя шея. Хотя, ты же в холке сантиметров пятьдесят, как ты до нее допрыгнешь? Это вообще возможно? Ты, конечно, оборотень, и все такое, но в придачу еще и овца, только без обид. Как такое… – бормоча, Стайлз взялся за гребешок и продолжил расчесывать альфово руно.  
Дерек блаженно зажмурился. Кажется, на вторую неделю существования в своей новой альфа-форме он начал, наконец, получать хоть какое-то удовольствие.

Усталый Стайлз, еле волоча ноги, добрался до спальни и закрыв дверь, привалился к стене.  
\- Бе-е-е-е-е! - внезапно раздалось из темноты. Стайлз подпрыгнул от испуга и зашарил дрожащей рукой в поисках выключателя. Слабый желтый свет озарил комнату.  
\- Господи, Дерек, ты смерти моей хочешь? Что ты тут делаешь?  
Белый барашек, с комфортом расположившийся на кровати Стайлза, закатил глаза и вернулся к пережевыванию футболки со значком Бэтмена.  
Стайлз потер лицо:  
\- Как ты вообще здесь оказался?  
\- Бе-е-е-е!  
\- Что, серьезно? - Подойдя к открытому окну, Стайлз опустил раму. - Как и всегда влез через окно? Чувак, тут же метров пять до земли! Как тебе это удалось? Я, конечно, смотрел по Дискавери передачу про горных козлов, но ты...  
\- Бе-е-е-е-е-е!  
\- Это ты мне сейчас заткнуться приказал? Ты, вообще-то, у меня дома!И что это ты там делаешь с моей футболкой? А-ну, прекрати!  
Стайлз подошел к кровати и схватил за край изжеванной ткани:  
\- Отдай. Фу! Плохой волк... Тьфу, плохая овца... баран... альфа! Черт, Дерек, как же тебя теперь называть? Пусти, ну. - Стайлз тянул футболку на себя, но Дерек, демонстрируя действительно баранье упрямство, только сильнее сжимал челюсти. В конце концов, дело кончилось тем, что Стайлз стоял, держа футболку на вытянутых руках, а Дерек повис на ней, словно питбуль, не касаясь пола. Стайлз пару раз тряхнул - но Дерек не желал падать.  
\- Ну, и черт с тобой! - плюнул Стайлз и, отбросив яблоко раздора, плюхнулся на кровать. - Смотри, не подавись.  
Прикрыв лицо рукой, он прислушивался к тихой возне. Внезапно все стихло, а уже в следующий момент на Стайлза упало тридцать кило живого веса.   
\- Да ты издеваешься, - возмущенно захрипел Стайлз и Дерек клацнул зубами в опасной близости от его носа.  
\- Бе-е-е-е! - угрожающе сверкнули красные глаза.   
Стайлз молчал, пока Дерек топтался по нему, выбирая как бы поудобнее лечь, попутно, будто специально, пиная своими копытцами Стайлзовы яйца. В конце концов, Дерек положил морду ему на грудь:  
\- Бе-е-е-е-е!  
\- И тебе спокойной ночи, злобный оборотень. Хотя не знаю, смогу ли я заснуть без ужина, и без вечернего душа. Я, знаешь ли, очень чистоплотен, и всегда...  
\- Бе-е-е!  
Стайлз заткнулся на полуслове, послушно закрывая глаза.

\- Сынок, просыпайся, тебе пора в школу! - услышал сквозь сон Стайлз. Прищурившись от утреннего яркого света, он взъерошил волосы и скривился, отплевываясь, - в рот набилась овечья шерсть, но, слава богу, Дереку достало ума свалить с утра пораньше.  
\- Сейчас, пап, уже иду, - буркнул Стайлз отцу, замершему посреди комнаты и рассматривающему что-то на полу.  
\- Это что? Овечье дерьмо? Стайлз, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

\- ...Минди, с тобой все в порядке?  
\- Что?  
\- Я спрашиваю, все нормально? - Стайлз встревоженно посмотрел на свою девушку. Вообще-то, это было их первое свидание, но в мыслях Стайлза они уже поженились, завели собаку и придумали имя для третьего ребенка.  
Минди растерянно моргнула:  
\- Да, да, ничего страшного, померещилось просто, - она еще раз посмотрела в окно: там, в тени деревьев, как ей показалось, стоял белый барашек. Глаза у барашка зловеще светились красным. Минди вздрогнула и машинально дотронулась до крестика. Стайлз взял ее за руку, и успокаивающе улыбнулся:  
\- Не бойся, я ведь с тобой. Может, хочешь еще что-нибудь?   
\- Я бы выпила еще коктейля, - смущенно ответила она, потупившись. Стайлз кивнул:  
\- Будет через секунду.  
Минди проводила его взглядом, а потом покосилась в окно: барашек никуда не делся, но стал будто ближе. И, что это? У него клыки? Минди окаменела от страха.  
\- Я взял один ванильный и один шоколадный, можно отпивать по очереди от каждого, - бодро затараторил Стайлз, поставив бокалы на столик.  
\- Знаешь, я наверное пойду, - с трудом выдавила Минди, вставая и делая шаг по направлению к выходу, - что-то мне нехорошо...  
\- Серьезно? - забеспокоился Стайлз, не отставая. - Ты и правда какая-то бледненькая. Давай, я тебя отвезу домой.  
Поддерживая ее под руку, Стайлз галантно открыл двери - кафе, а потом и машины. Усадив Минди, обошел джип и забрался внутрь.  
\- Так что, домой? - спросил Стайлз, глядя Минди прямо в глаза. Она нежно улыбнулась, и Стайлз наклонился вперед, чтобы...  
\- Бе-е-е-е-е-е-е! - завопил Дерек, каким-то образом оказавшийся на капоте.  
Минди с визгом выскочила из машины и взяла низкий старт.  
\- Минди! Минди! Постой, я все объясню! Минди! Вот же черт! - Стайлз побился лбом об руль, а потом зло глянул на Дерека. - Ненавижу тебя! Ты решил полностью разрушить мою жизнь, да? Ты просто какое-то стихийное бедствие! Ураган Дерек!   
Дерек приосанился.  
\- А ведь у нас с ней когда-нибудь мог бы случиться секс! - продолжил причитать Стайлз. - Но нет, тебе надо появиться, как всегда не вовремя, и все испортить, требуя... Кстати, а что тебе нужно?  
\- Бе-е-е-е!  
\- Понятия не имею, что ты там блеешь, - нагло заявил Стайлз, и вылез из машины. - Присылай толмача, а я пока пойду, утоплю горе в бокале пива.  
Засунув руки в карманы, Стайлз направился к ближайшему бару. Дерек спрыгнул с капота. Глупый, глупый Стайлз! Он еще не понял, что альфа-оборотень, пусть и в такой странной форме, намного лучше всяких там девиц.

\- Дерек? Ты снова стал человеком? Когда... в смысле, как? Блин, я тоже рад тебя видеть, чувак, но это как-то стремно. Ты голый! Дерек, может оденешься, и прекратишь меня так сильно обнимать? Дерек. Дерек! Перестань. Отпусти меня. Господи, ты стоишь на пороге моего дома. Средь бела дня. Голый! Боже мой! Дерек, это что, пистолет, или ты так рад меня видеть? Господи, что я несу? Конечно, это не пистолет. Ты же голый! Кажется, у меня сейчас начнется приступ паники. Я задыхаюсь. Ты слышишь? Не прикидывайся глухим. Это насилие. Я буду сопротивляться... Ой... Да из чего ты сделан, из камня что ли? Я об тебя костяшки ободрал. И хватит в меня тыкать своим членом. Своим голым членом. Дерек! Дерек, куда ты меня тащишь? Нет! Нет! Не смей! Фу! Ну что ты делаешь? Ах... Ладно, черт с тобой, продолжай...


End file.
